Isabella, Timon, and Pumbaa
The show is about Isabella with her friends Timon, Pumbaa, and the Fireside Girls are earning their patches and helping Phineas and Ferb. They traveled around the world, making new friends, and fight the forces of evil. Characters Main Character Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: A Mexican-Jewish Girl and leader of the Fireside Girls. She has a crush on Phineas and live across the street in Danville. Timon Berkowitz : A meerkat and third in command of the Fireside Boys and he also turn himself into a Mexican-Jewish Boy as a kid in disguise. Pumbaa: A friendly warthog and members of the O.W.C.A. He's Timon's best friend and they call him Mr. PIg. Phineas Flynn: A boy who create his wacky invention and leader of the Fireside Boys. He lives with his stepbrother, Ferb. Dr.:Amigode Isabella Também Apaixonado por Aventuras, Dinheiro e Gretchen Ele é o Controlador dos Dinossauros Também Chamado de Rei dos Dinossauros Ferb Fletcher: A British Boy and second in command of the Fireside Boys. He lived with his stepbrother, Phineas. Fireside Girls: *Gretchen : Friend of Isabella and Second in Command of the Fireside Girls. *Adyson Sweetwater: She's third in command of the Fireside Girls. *Katie: Members of the Fireside Girls. *Ginger Hirano: Japanese Girl and members of the Fireside Girls. She has a crush on Baljeet. *Milly: Members of the Fireside Girls and she has a crush on Django. *Holly: Members of the Fireside Girls. Perry the Platypus: He's Flynn-Fletcher's pet and top secret agent. He saves the world from his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Villains. Maleficent: The Mistress of All Evil and leader of the darkness. She use her dark magic to use her staff and transform into a fire breathing dragon. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz : He's a mad scientist who wants to take over the Tri-State Area. His plan has been foiled by his nemesis, Perry the Platypus. Minor Characters Vivian Garcia-Shapiro: She's Mexican-Jewish and Isabella's mother. Pinky the Chihuahua: He's Isabella's pet and one of secret agent. Candace Flynn: She's Phineas and Ferb's sister and Jeremy's girlfriend. Baljeet Rai: He's a Indian Boy who likes school and get A grades. Buford Van Stomm: A big bad bully who like to beat Baljeet, but luckly he got himself into trouble. Jeremy Johnson: He works at the Slushy Burger and Candace's boyfriend. Stacy Hirano: She's Japanese girl and Ginger's big sister. Dinossauros Rex: Um Tyrannosaurus Rex que funciona para uma OWCA. Gary: Um Gallimimus que corresponde mais rápido que o avestruz. Brachi: um braquiossauro com 50 pés de altura. Sally: uma Stygimoloch que bate na cabeça de seus rivais. Karla: Carnotauro Emily: Estegossauro Ralph: Velociraptor Vitória: Velociraptor Fêmea Irmã de Ralph Gally: Irmã Gêmea do Gary Carno: Um Carnotauro Irmão mais Velho de Karla Paqui: Um Paquicefalossauro Para: Parassaurolofo Barry: Um Barionyx Fêmea Barny: Namorado da Barry Steve: Irmão da Sally Defendo sua Irmã mas Nova Episodes Season 1: #The Jungle Cook #Double Agent P #How to earn Hakuna Matata Patch #Boy Story #The Good, The Bad, and the Meerkat #Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue #Isabella the Little Mermaid #Twice Upon A Timon #Fire vs Water #New Scout Members #Let's Play Death Punchies #No Bullies Allowed #Timboy and Isagirl #Isabella vs Candace #Super Smash Potatos #Isabella in Phineasland #Isabella TV #Iserella #Secret Agent Isabella #New Little Baby on the Way Season Special: #Isabella, Timon, and Pumbaa Musical Cliptastic Countdown (2-part episode) #Spooktasmic! #The Elephant Graveyard Shift #A Isabella, Timon, and Pumbaa Christmas Family (2-part episode) Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Stories Category:TV Series Category:Crossover Category:Disneydude94's page Category:Stories